1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club with improved center of gravity locations and moment of inertia values.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to make wood-type golf clubs out of metallic materials. These clubs were originally manufactured primarily by casting durable metals such as stainless steel, aluminum, beryllium copper, etc. into a unitary structure comprising a metal body, face, and hosel. As technology progressed, it became more desirable to strengthen the face of the club, usually by using a titanium material.
With a high percentage of amateur golfers constantly searching for more distance on their drives, the golf industry has responded by providing golf clubs specifically designed with distance in mind. The head sizes have increased, allowing the club to possess a higher moment of inertia, which translates to a greater ability to resist twisting on off-center hits. However, as a wood head becomes larger, its center of gravity will be moved back away from the face resulting in hits flying higher than expected. Also with the larger heads, the center of gravity is moved further away from the hosel axis. This can cause these large head clubs to remain open on contact, thereby inducing a “slice” effect (in the case of a right-handed golfer, the ball deviates to the right).
While increasing the club head size to provide the average golfer with more distance is important, it is also important to keep the club head weight constant or to reduce the club head weight. This has been achieved by casting consistently thinner shell thickness and going to lighter materials such as titanium.